Inky
Inky (インキー Inki), also known as Aosuke, is one of the four main ghosts in the Pac-Man series. He is often depicted as a goofy and slow-headed ghost, not pursuing Pac-Man unless other ghosts are near. He is good friends with Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde. While originally one of the main antagonists in the first ''Pac-Man'' arcade game, his role has changed to being just a secondary antagonist or even an ally in recent iterations. History Arcade Games 'Pac-Man' Main article: Pac-Man (game) Inky first appeared alongside Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde, the other members of the Ghost Gang, in Pac-Man. He starts on the lefthand side of the Ghost Home in the Maze's center, sitting next to Pinky. Here, Inky does not pursue Pac-Man as directly as Blinky and Pinky do. However, Inky can also pose a very serious threat to Pac-Man, as he is arguably the least predictable ghost. His behavior is dependent on Blinky's, using the relative positions of both him and Pac-Man. This can lead to Inky often trapping Pac-Man between himself and another ghost. Inky's movements will seem a lot more random the farther away Blinky is from Pac-Man. When in "scatter" mode, Inky occupies the lower-right corner of the maze. He takes a similar role in these subsequent games: * Ms. Pac-Man * Jr. Pac-Man * Super Pac-Man * Pac & Pal * Pac-Mania * Pac-Man Arrangement (1996) * Pac-Man Arrangement (2005) * Pac-Man VR * Pac-Man: Adventures in Time * Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze * Pac-Man Championship Edition * Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX * Pac-Man Battle Royale 'Pac-Land' Main article: Pac-Land Pac-Land features Inky and the other ghosts trying to stop Pac-Man using cars, buses, UFOs, and planes. No ghost is stronger than the other in this game, and the only one who acts differently from the others is Sue. Inky does have one key difference from Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde however; he can throw Mini-Ghosts from inside windows, attacking Pac-Man from above. Pac 'n Roll Main article: Pac 'n Roll Inky and the ghosts appear in Pac 'n Roll as enemies. They team up with Golvis in order to get rid of Pac-Man after their previous defeats. Although Inky, Blinky, and Clyde weren't completely interested in getting revenge, they went along with Pinky's plans due to her bossiness. After the destruction of Golvis's UFO, Inky and the others watch Pac-Man on a television in the middle of the ocean. The ghosts then discover the reason Golvis was imprisoned was because of his clumsiness, not because of his power, much to their annoyance. Pac-Man World series 'Pac-Man World' Main article: Pac-Man World Inky appears in a chef outfit in the second cutscene, and is scolded by Toc-Man for "not making his cake chocolate". He also appears as an enemy in some of the levels of the game. 'Pac-Man World 2' Main article: Pac-Man World 2 Inky is the second boss in Pac-Man World 2, as one of the ghosts who unintentionally released Spooky. His fight takes place on tree tops in the rain forest canopy area. He fights in a giant, ghost-like machine, with razor blades on all sides. It can be damaged by rev-rolls or butt bounces. He later appears in a huge submarine called the Megawhale with the other ghosts, in a final attempt to stop Pac-Man from reaching Ghost Island. 'Pac-Man World 3' Main article: Pac-Man World 3 In Pac-Man World 3, Inky and Clyde are captured and put into a cage by Erwin. Pac-Man has to team up with Blinky and Pinky to save Inky and Clyde. ''Animated Series ''Main article: Pac-Man (TV Series) In the 1982 animated series, Inky appears alongside Blinky, Pinky, Clyde, and Sue. He works with Mezmeron in attempt to stop Pac-Man and seize the Power Pellets. He is portrayed as the dumbest and clumsiest ghost. He frequently messes up his missions, much to the annoyance of his peers, and is always bossed around and insulted by Clyde. He also has a big pocket, so he is the one who carries the supplies. ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures ''Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Inky made an appearance in the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures TV series. Rather than an enemy of Pac-Man, he (along with Blinky, Pinky and Clyde) act as Pac-Man's allies. He seems to be the most sarcastic of the group, and may be the most intelligent member. Blinky seems to have a sort of rivalry with him as well. Other appearances 'Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures' Main article: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde appear as enemies for Pac-Man, petrifying him whenever they appear. Unless Pac-Man is able to get a Power Pellet, he will faint. Occasionally, the others will leave important items behind after they are eaten. Once their leader, the Ghost Witch of Netor is defeated, Inky and the others fly off. 'Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness' Main article: Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness Along with the other ghosts, Inky was recruited by the witch Mesmerelda to stop Ms. Pac-Man from finding the four Gems of Virtue. Inky and the ghosts fail in their mission, allowing Ms. Pac-Man to defeat Mesmerelda and restore Pac-Land. 'Pac-Man World Rally' Main article: Pac-Man World Rally Inky appears as a playable racer in this game as a lightweight-class racer. Inky is also featured in the stage Ghost Mansion. 'Pac-Man Party' Main article: Pac-Man Party Inky appears as a playable character in Pac-Man Party. In the game, he aids Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde in stealing cookies from Mr. Cookie. At the end of the game though, it is revealed that they never stole the cookies, and that they were actually given to them by Mr. Cookie himself to test Pac-Man and his heroism. 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game)' Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game) Inky, alongside his other three cohorts, appear in the video game adaptation of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures as an ally of Pac-Man. 'Pac-Man 256' Main article: Pac-Man 256 In Pac-Man 256, Inky's behavior differs from the main arcade games. Inky patrols around his designated block by default, only chasing Pac-Man if he comes close enough. 'Super Smash Bros. series' Main articles: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Inky makes a handful of cameos in several Super Smash Bros. titles, all of which are in his 8-bit form. He is incorporated into Pac-Man's moveset as his side-smash, and he can also be summoned as an Assist Trophy. In the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS stage "Pac-Maze", Inky appears as a stage obstacle. He behaves similarly to the original arcade game. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Inky reprises his roles as a part of Pac-Man's moveset and Assist Trophy. He also appears as a part of Ghosts spirit, which represents original four ghosts. In the Ghosts Spirit Battle, Inky is represented by Squirtle with white palette. Film 'Wreck-It Ralph' Main article: Wreck-It Ralph Inky, along with Blinky and Pinky, make a quick cameo in Wreck-It Ralph at Game Central Station. Pixels Main article: Pixels While Inky himself did not appear in the movie, the cyan ghost car from Pac-Man's scene assumed his role, and had "INKY" as its license plate. This car was driven by Toru Iwatani (played by Denis Akiyama). Characteristics Appearance Inky is a cyan (blue) colored ghost. He has big eyes, and often has a happy/excited expression. He is typically limbless within games, but some incarnations show him with arms, sometimes with gloves as well (either orange or teal-colored). In the TV series Inky wears a hat, and in Pac-Land he has a spot of hair. Both of these portrays show Inky as being stupid (a role more commonly filled by Clyde). In Pac-Man Party and Ghostly Adventures, Inky has little to no resemblance to his original design; he is very skinny, has twirly hair, and teeth. He is also a darker shade of blue, and is portrayed as being the smartest of the four ghosts. Personality Inky's personality is pretty straightforward; He's goofy, and usually doesn't fully think things through. This often makes him appear a bit dimwitted, but not as much as Clyde. Inky is typically the funny and mellow ghost who tries to remain cool - but he fails to keep his cool when scared or scolded by his fellow ghosts. Trivia * Inky's Pac-Man Party and Ghostly Adventures design seems to loosely be based on his Kinky Mutation from ''Pac-Man Arrangement'' (1996). * Inky is afraid of Spiders, as shown in Pac-Man Party after the Ghost Gang reaches Spooky Hallow. Gallery Character Artwork VERY good inky.png|Pac-Man Pacman-inky-1.png|Pac-Man Pacman-inky-2.png|Pac-Man Mspac-ghost-2.png|Ms. Pac-Man Inkybaby.jpg|Baby Pac-Man Inky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|TV Series Pacland-inky.png|Pac-Land Inky-1.png|Merchandising, 1980s Inkym1.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghostblue.jpg|Pac-Man World Characters-style-guide-ghost-inky-1.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Characters-style-guide-ghost-inky-2.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Worldtwoinkyy.png|Pac-Man World 2 Inky PNR.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Inky 3D.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Inky.png|Pac-Man Party Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventure's Inky.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures PacIsBackInky.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Scared Inky (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Pactune-inky-1.png|Pac-Tune Pactune-inky-2.png|Pac-Tune Bnei-job-inky.png|Merchandising, 2010s "Ghost Gang" Group Artwork Hbpacmanghosts.png|TV Series Pacmancerealghosts.png|Pac-Man Cereal Pac-Land Ghosts.png|Pac-Land Pacmania.png|Pac-Mania Bpic.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghosts-0.png|Merchandising, 1980s Bpic2.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghostsmidway.png|Merchandising, 1980s Pm2ghost.png|Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Ghosts2.png|Pac-In-Time Ghosts.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Inky, Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Singing-inky-clyde.png|Merchandising, 2010s Ghostly Adventures Stills PATGA Cartoon Screenshot 30.png PATGA Cartoon Screenshot 31.png PATGA Cartoon Screenshot 27.png PATGA Cartoon Screenshot 22.png PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_43.png PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_39.jpg PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_46.jpg PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_48.png Inky Blinky Pinky and Clyde in space.PNG Wallpapers Ghostwrite028a.jpg|Merchandising, 1980s PAC-MAN wallpaper03a 1600x1200.jpg|Merchandising, 2010s es:Inky Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac 'N Roll Category:Pac-Man Party Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Category:Former Pac-People Category:Ghost Family Category:Enemies